


Somebody’s eager.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Queer Teen Wolves, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes to pick Stiles up for their holiday.</p>
<p>Stiles is a trans guy.<br/>Derek is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody’s eager.

“Oh my god Derek! Put me down!” Stiles hit Derek on the back from his position half over Derek’s shoulder. “You can’t just wander into the police station and pick me up with no warning. Not all of us have strong wolfy hearts and can still suffer from heart attacks endured by a fright. Which, if you hadn’t gathered, is what you give people when you creep up behind them like Creepy Mc Creepface and pick them up.”

“I’m not Creepy Mc Creep face.” Was all Derek said in response.

“You haven’t put me down yet.” Pointed out Stiles. Still hitting Derek on the back though he doubted Wolfy Mc Wolfface could actually feel it.

Derek sighed and set stiles back down on his feet. “Now I have can we go. I’ve packed and the car is parked outside ready to go.”

“Somebody’s eager.”

Derek may or may not have blushed slightly when Stile’s waggled his eyebrows in what was probably an attempt to be suggestive.  
  
“If you let me sign out we can get going. I feel the sea calling to me, or should it be hear the sea calling to me, though it’s not literally whichever it is, that would be weird. Or would it, are there like mermaids or something that can actually call from the sea, it’s not out of the realm of possibility not when you consider all that we’ve encountered. Plus you exist, which I’m very glad of by the way, but who’s to say mermaids don’t exist either…”

Derek cut him off. “If you don’t stop rambling I’ll pick you up again. Go sign out.”

Reluctantly Stiles let the train of thought go and went to sing out for the weekend. He then popped into his dad’s office to let him know he was going and stopped by his desk to pick up his backup meds and gun, you could never be too careful in Stile’s experience, before going to join Derek, who was now talking to Parrish.

“I’m free to go.”

Derek promptly ended his conversation and they said bye to Jordan. As Derek took a step towards the door Stile’s jumped on his back.

“Piggy back! Onward my good steed, let the long weekend of sun, sea and hopefully not A and E begin.” He announced. Derek just rolled his eyes and carried him out to the car.


End file.
